The Last Potions Lesson Ever
by laurielove
Summary: How do a professor and his most able student say goodbye at their last lesson? Hermione and her Potions Master seem to be able to think of several ways. Rated M.


**This is a fun one-shot, in an AU setting, where Hermione has remained at Hogwarts until the end of her schooling, and Snape has survived as Potions Master. Apart from that, they are the same people. For those who know, it is not related to my story, _Out of the Depths_. I just thought you may appreciate this! (mwa ha ha). Can I say, I do not condone student/teacher relationships in any way. Although they may be great fantasies, they are rarely sensible, healthy or desirable in reality. But - this is very much a fantasy, involving an extraordinary man and an equally extraordinary eighteen (nearly nineteen) year old woman.**

**For those waiting for an update to _A Sense of Taste_ - there will be one soon, but I confess to being a little wayward on it. It may take a while to get going properly on it again - sorry! But - I have lots of exciting goodies to come (hopefully!).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was Hermione's last ever Potions' lesson.

_Thank god._

No more caustic criticism. No more sarcastic spite.

_No more Snape._

Seven years she had waited to be rid of the man for good. At last the day had come.

She sat tapping her quill on the desk, waiting for him to arrive. As ever, he would sweep into his room within seconds of the start of the lesson. She glanced at the clock. Five ... four ... three ... two ... one ...

On cue, the door was pushed open with a resounding thud and a black robed figure propelled himself to the front of the room, spinning around and immediately folding his arms before him in exactly the same manner he had done for as long as she could remember.

Despite the fact that he was teaching, for the last time, pupils he had known for seven years, there was no change in Snape's approach to the lesson. He lectured in his own fastidious way, and set them one of the hardest potions in their repertoire. There were visible groans from all as they tried to decipher the impenetrable recipe.

Hermione was at the far back of the classroom, on an isolated table. Although it was a difficult task, it did not tax her unduly, and she set about the potion with her usual efficiency and flair. Her professor was working his way around the class, throwing barbed insults after the efforts of all his students.

At length he reached Hermione. She kept her head down and continued to stir her potion. She knew it was perfect. She knew he knew it was perfect too.

"Too much salamander bile, Miss Granger."

"Oh, I don't think so, Professor Snape."

"Excuse me?"

"I added the exact amount. I checked it three times, and on adding it, my mixture reacted as you declared it should."

He said nothing, but she could feel him tense. She smiled a little to herself.

She expected him to move on. He did not. His presence beside her felt very real. It normally angered her when he stood nearby, inspecting her work. This time it did not. If truth be told, on this occasion, she found it strangely intriguing. She glanced down at his robes. They were a thick, rich black. She had not noticed before.

His left hand was resting on the table as he bent over her cauldron. He had remarkably long fingers, smooth and elegant. She thought about the power that they so often wielded. A strange surge swept through her belly. She recognised, with a certain amazement, what it meant.

Still, he did not move. His back was towards her as he leaned over her potion. His shoulders were broad and muscled. Their sculpted outline was clear, despite the layers of clothing. His hair shone with a lustre she had only just noticed.

Hermione found herself instinctively reaching up a hand; she wanted to touch the dark lengths.

Her fingers reached for his black tresses. She was within their grasp.

Snape suddenly spun round to her, his impenetrable eyes flashing with intrigue. Hermione drew in a gasp of shock and lowered her head quickly, focusing on her textbook.

_He would go now, she knew it._

He did not.

Snape continued to stand there, studying her and her work.

"Last Potions lesson, Miss Granger."

"Yes."

"Any remorse?" His deep tones throbbed between them. His question, although spoken with clear sarcasm, still surprised her. But she would not humour him.

"No." She waited for it to sink in before continuing. "Any remorse ... sir?"

"Ex-pupils do not draw such emotions from me."

"I am not yet your ex-pupil."

"You will be in thirty four minutes and ..." he consulted his watch," ... twenty six seconds."

"Well then. We had better ensure those thirty four minutes and ..." she glanced at her own, "twenty seconds ... are memorable then." Her own words surprised her.

His right eyebrow raised in intrigued query. She found herself mirroring his actions.

_He had extraordinary eyes. And very red lips._

They were staring at each other. He was standing closer to her than was strictly necessary. She could smell his unique myrrh-like aroma on the air between them.

Hermione realised her chest was hurting. It was hurting because she was breathing too rapidly to draw in enough breath. The heavy sensation blended into the tight knot deeper down in her belly. There was no denying its meaning.

The other students were in front of them, intent on their potions. They were oblivious to the two people at the back of the classroom.

"It is rude to stare, Miss Granger."

"Yes, Professor Snape."

She did not look away. Neither did he. His head was lowering slowly but undeniably towards hers.

"You really are an insufferably audacious self-opinionated little Gryffindor prig, aren't you?" His words were as deep and smooth as rich chocolate. She could almost taste them on her tongue.

"Yes, sir."

Snape's mouth was now mere inches from hers.

"Thank Merlin that after today I no longer have to tolerate your presence."

"That's right, sir."

She could not look away from his eyes. She feared he would evaporate if she did.

Closer. Closer.

"Miss Granger."

_Closer._

"Professor Snape."

Their lips touched. His were warm, tender, different to anything she would have expected.

_They were delicious_.

She allowed him to move against her chastely at first, then she felt his tongue, questing along her, and she opened for him. He slipped inside and instantly she met him with her own.

There was a sharp twist inside her. She had never wanted anything so much.

Immediately her hands reached up to clasp his head. His did the same, and their mouths began to blend more and more feverishly. Their passion swelled irreversibly, as if they had been planning and expecting this moment for the longest time. They were now kissing long and hard, deep and desperate, their mutual hunger insatiable. He was assaulting her mouth so forcibly she thought he would draw blood. She did not care. Never had she thought such desire possible.

His mouth travelled down her throat, coming to nestle at the dip above her collarbone. He sucked the flesh he found there.

"Please ... please ..."

"Please what?"

"I want you ... I want all of you ... oh god, please."

"All of me, Miss Granger? Now?"

"Yes!"

He smiled against her silken skin, his teeth nipping the whiteness.

His hand had undone several buttons of her shirt and had slipped inside, moving the bra cup aside and cupping a breast. She felt those same long fingers she had noticed moments before close around her nipple and pinch remarkably hard.

"Oh ... fuck!" It was a groan of pure delight.

"Language, Miss Granger."

"Oh god, do it, just do it."

The fingers of his right hand were still tugging and twisting her nipple. She did not recognise the sensation as pain, merely uncontrollable desire. His other hand had descended to the hem of her skirt and was slowly, inch by inch, drawing it up.

"You seem to forget we are in a classroom full of students."

"I don't fucking care." With her last vestige of common sense, she picked up her wand from the table and muttered a spell.

He smirked. "A psychological blocking charm. Effective enough, but not what I would have done."

"Bastard," she hissed as his fingers got ever nearer their goal. The magic she had used provided a mental barrier between them and the rest of the room, ensuring anyone else present would not perceive anything they did, although technically still being able to see it. It was the perfect spell for their need.

His fingers had found her knickers. They closed around the thin material and tugged it far away from her body, then with a grunt of urgency, he pulled hard, ripping them off completely.

Hermione groaned in longing. His hand swiftly returned to his new discovery.

At the first touch, she jerked involuntarily. She was soaking wet for him already. "My my, Miss Granger, it seems you have been concentrating on matters other than your brewing this afternoon. Ten points from Gryffindor."

"It's a bit late for that, Professor."

"It's never too late, Miss Granger."

His agile fingers had parted her slickness and were moving smoothly along, coaxing her desire to a pinnacle of expectation. Her clit was crying out for his touch, but he avoided it defiantly. She moaned long and low, pressing herself onto his hand.

He could not hold back and pushed two fingers hard up into her. She pressed down onto them with a sob of delight.

In the midst of this, the hand at her breast continued to tug relentlessly, transmitting agonising needle points of pleasure to her core, which was now being massaged towards release by the fingers deep inside.

"More ... I want more ..." she could hardly be heard.

"You seem to be lacking a certain amount of control, Miss Granger. How unlike you." His words were as inflaming as his fingers.

She groaned in expectation. "I want you ..."

"A new sentiment, I believe."

"PLEASE!" She was almost screaming. She ground herself against the fingers deep inside, forcing a hiss of breath from him.

"Lie back."

She did not argue.

Her back fell across the desk and she arched up, trying to feel as much of him as possible. She could hear his breathing become heavy, and knew, despite his calm exterior, that he was as needy as her. As she lay back, he withdrew his fingers, causing a sob of loss to be pulled from her. But soon there was new anticipation.

His hands, warm, large and firm, were placed on her knees, and slowly he drew them up. Every inch of flesh he touched awoke and danced under his fingers. She struggled to keep still, but if she moved too much, he stopped his progress, causing agony to surge through her.

"You will wait, Miss Granger. I believed you to be deliberate and patient in your approach to matters. Perhaps I was wrong."

"No!"

"What was that? Do you wish me to stop?" His low teasing tones were too much. A sob of protest rose from her. "I'll take that as a no."

Her skirt was being pushed higher and higher by his hands, until at last he had moved it clear of her, revealing her open and ready for him. She heard the suppressed gasp. He placed himself between her legs. She felt as if a lead weight was pressing down on her, so desperate was her desire.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder. There were students working only a few feet away, some even turned towards them.

"Relax. Their minds will not allow them to perceive a thing. Do you lack confidence in your own magic?" It was said with a smirk. It inflamed her lust and anger equally.

"Fuck! I want you now!"

He leaned over to whisper, low and hot, "I know. I can see you, witch. I can smell your lust."

"Do it then!"

She thought she heard him chuckle. Her blood pounded through her. Her fist clenched and she thumped it down hard on his shoulder. He grabbed her wrist and pulled it away from his body. His head was descending slowly towards her very centre. She sobbed and arched towards him. He pulled back a little, causing her to roar in frustration.

"Patience, Miss Granger. As I have told you on so many occasions, if you take the time to prepare things properly, you will reap the rewards."

His fingers were once again at her sodden sex, flitting over it, gathering in the wet pleasure it found there, rubbing so close to the perfect spot. She concentrated on her breathing, trying not to delay him any longer.

"That's better. You always were a fast learner."

It was the first compliment he had ever paid her.

She was completely still now. Glancing down at him, she saw his head move down. She bit her lip to contain her anticipation. His black hair was tickling the insides of her thighs. A soft mewl floated from her mouth. This time he continued his progress.

She felt it at last. His tongue came out, and probed in where his fingers had opened her for him. She arched up involuntarily, a cry of pleasure rising out of her. She was shocked by the sound and darted her head to look behind her at the others. They had not noticed a thing.

Snape was working more ardently now. His tongue licked and swirled, pushing inside her before running hard up towards her clit, which was now so swollen with anticipation it was almost painful.

He seemed to be enjoying his task as much as she was. His lips and tongue pulled and nuzzled her sodden flesh, while two fingers probed up into her once again, stroking her tender spot inside. Her muscles flexed and tensed, primed for their abandonment. She needed it more than ever.

"Now. Oh god, Severus, now!"

On hearing his name from the Gryffindor's lips, he could only give to her, and positioning his mouth over her clit, he sucked hard, as his tongue flickered over it rapidly.

Hermione thought she had melted beneath him. Her body seemed to become liquid pleasure as the waves poured over her from her centre. She cried out, a deep wrenching cry of fulfilment, jerking under his mouth and hands.

"_Oohh ... fuck!"_

Any other words were useless.

He remained where he was while her body came down, the occasional twitch causing her to throb against his mouth again. He delighted in it.

But Hermione was still not satisfied, and, as he raised himself up before her again, she could tell he was not either. The black material at his groin was pushed out, straining towards her. She sat up and grabbed at it with her hands, fumbling for the buttons to release him. He did not stop her, his own breathing rapid and irregular with desperation he had given up trying to hide.

"I want your cock." She could put it no more plainly, but still he chose to tease her, although his words now came fast, and with a slur unfamiliar to him.

"As I have always taught you, Miss Granger, if you seek an outcome, you must ensure you phrase your needs correctly. One must always be precise in one's requirements."

"Please ... fuck me ... fuck me with your cock."

"You see, now we both know exactly what you mean." His hands joined hers at his buttons and soon he was there before her. He was far larger than she had expected and she gasped in delighted expectation, suddenly rising from the desk to press her body against him, her hand rubbing along his thick length.

Snape's head fell back and he pulled in air, causing a guttural sound to vibrate in his chest. It was as erotic as the sight of him before her, and she fell immediately to her knees to be level with his throbbing erection.

She smirked briefly up at him before lowering her head slowly, her mouth opening sensuously to allow him to move inside it. She closed her lips around the swollen head, running her tongue lightly along the slit at the same time. He could not stop his hand from coming to her head and gently pushing her further onto him.

Slowly, she sucked, licked and tugged at him, the taste of his pre-cum fuelling her need even more. She raised her chin and moved her eyes to look up at him. His face was softer than she had ever seen it; she hardly recognised him. He was looking down at her with an expression of pure adoration which caused her heart to swell and her belly to clench. She sucked ever harder, taking him as deep into her as she could. But just as she sensed he was close, he moved his hands to the sides of her head and pulled her back.

"Too much, witch, too much. You are too good. I want to be inside you, inside your brilliance."

His words thrilled her and, helped by him, she stood again. She reached in, kissing him deep, which he returned with equal ardour. They were suddenly two equals, driven by respect, admiration and lust.

His hands came to her shirt and he ripped it apart hard, then pulled her bra down. His head descended to her breasts, and he took a nipple hard into his mouth, tugging and pulling at it as his hand had done before. Again, her insides throbbed with need, and her head fell back in longing.

He groaned into her soft, downy flesh, his hand plying the other breast and nipple. "Perfection, all of you ... I want your perfection ..."

"Take it ... please ... come into me now ... no more waiting ... please ..."

He tore himself away from her breasts and with a final searing look into her eyes, he spun her urgently around, her hips jolting onto the desk. He pushed her down over it and with his knees, pushed her legs apart.

Holding himself in one hand, Snape rubbed along her soaking slit. Hermione moaned, her breath coming in shallow pants. She raised her eyes to look out into the room, but just as her fellow students were oblivious to what was going on, so was she. She focused only on what was about to happen.

"And now, Miss Granger ... you will know me."

He thrust.

She was filled completely and instantly. A groan of surprise and exultation was forced from her with the impact, met by a similar sound from him. Due to her position pinned on the desk, her body absorbed all of him immediately.

They were both still for a moment, focused solely on his cock within her tightness.

He leant down over her, his voice as deep and sonorous as ever, but now heady with pleasure and lust. "Remember, Miss Granger. Now you will remember."

He started to move, slowly at first, but with an undeniable intensity. Their position was perfect. He hit her g-spot with each plunge, and she responded by pulsing around him. Neither had known anything like it.

"Don't forget, don't forget, don't forget ..." Now it was her turn to insist, her needs coming in a chant of ecstasy.

"How can I forget you? How can I forget this? Never, never, witch."

He was moving fast now, harder and deeper than before. She felt as if he was fusing into her. His cock seemed to have swollen yet further. Her body could hold back no longer. With his words ringing in her ears, she dissolved around him, pleasure coursing through her. She reached forward to grip the desk for support, unable to steady her mind against the rapture which pulled her away. A cry rose from her, his name caught somewhere within it.

With the feel of her body squeezing him, and his name on her lips, he came, gripping her hips painfully and exploding into her. His bursts of searing pleasure were accompanied by his own juddering groan of completion. _"Hermione!"_

It took some time before either of them could, or wanted to move. The students before them continued to apply themselves to their task, entirely unaware of the events only a few feet away.

After a long while, he slowly pulled gently out of her, cast a cleansing charm over both of them, and tidied his clothing, mending her shirt in the process.

They did not look at each other for a while, and when they did, he reached in tenderly for a soft, closed kiss. She smiled against his lips.

"And now, Miss Granger, you have a potion to complete."

With a wave of his wand he removed the spell and stepped away from her. Hands immediately were raised in the rest of the room, and students asked for his assistance as if nothing had occurred at all.

Hermione smiled, her body tingling with what had passed between them. She finished her potion and, at the end of the lesson, proved that hers was the most proficient.

"Hmm ..." her teacher had drawled with the usual spiteful cynicism, "remarkably efficient for someone so easily ... distracted."

She thought she detected a slight smirk.

The students cleared their places and left, a few thanking their professor for his work during their time in his class. He barely responded.

Hermione was one of the last to leave.

"Thank you, sir. It has been ... memorable."

He held her gaze, but his features were once again impenetrable.

"Goodbye, Miss Granger. You have certain ... talents. Use them well."

She started to leave, then stopped and turned back to him. "You are a remarkable man, Professor Snape, in many ways. I shall not forget."

Hermione then turned and headed for the door for the final time.

"Miss Granger." His voice sounded remarkably loudly across the classroom. She turned back to him at the door. He spoke clearly and genuinely. "Neither shall I."

His mouth flickered into the briefest hint of a smile. Hermione returned it, imperceptible to all but him, and left, closing the door behind her.

* * *

**Let me know if you liked or not!! He he!**

**If you liked this, and you do not know it, you may want to check out my long Severus/Hermione fic, _Out of the Depths_.**

**LLx**


End file.
